Exiled
by megazero90
Summary: Naruto was exiled from Konoha after harming their precious Uchiha. In seven years he returns to take revenge against the Council of Konoha. What will happen next? Read to find out. Pairings undecided.
1. Exiled

The story begins after the Sasuke retrieval

Hatake Kakashi was caring two boys in critical condition heading towards a large village called Konoha.

One of the boys had blonde hair and the other black. The blonde hair boy's wounds were slowly healing if you examined them carefully and he slowly began to stir.

When Kakashi reached Konoha, they were met by Haruno Sakura.

She rushed up to Kakashi, "Sasuke-kun, where is he?"

"He is here, although he is in critical condition"

"Who did this to him?"

"Naruto, but"

"NARUTO did this, I'll kill him" Sakura picked up Naruto in her left hand and punched him in the face with her right. It definitely didn't help Naruto that she inherited Tsunade's power.

By this time, Naruto was already awake for Sakura to hit him, and it broke his heart seeing Sakura hit him, and also the fact that he tried his very best to find Sasuke and bring him back, but this is how he was treated.

"Sakura-chan…why" Naruto mumbled weakly as he started to lose conscience.

"Sakura, that's enough" yelled Kakashi. "Sasuke betrayed the village, and Naruto had to bring him back. Without Naruto, Sasuke would not be here."

"No… That can't be true. Sasuke-kun wouldn't do this…" Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura ran off into the distance crying to herself.

"Well, now I have to get these two to Tsunade, man, why couldn't Sakura help" complained Kakashi.

_Two hours Later_

"Tsunade-sama," cried Shizune making the blonde Hokage turn around, "Neji is still in critical condition, but he is improving and should be stable in another hour, Chouji is stable and we have purged the pills out of his system, Shikimaru is perfectly fine, Naruto should be fine in a day or two thanks to his healing, and Sasuke is still in critical but should recover soon."

"Okay, that's good," Tsunade said nodding her head, "But the Council wants vengeance from Naruto injuring Sasuke, and there is not much I can do against them"

"Naruto-kun" whispered Shizune (this is not going to be Naru/Shizune, just think of it as a brother/sister relationship)

"We will just have to hope for the best, and I know I can at least protect him until he wakes up. I want you to assign you and Kakashi to guard Naruto until he wakes up. Make sure no one gets in until I say so."

"Hai, I will protect him as best as I can"

Naruto wakes up a day later and with all his wounds healed. He still can't help but think of what Sakura did to him the day before.

"Ah, Naruto-kun you are awake," said Shizune as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Naruto," yelled Tsunade as she burst into the room and catching Naruto in a big hug.

Naruto's face started to turn red, then blue, then purple as he was still in a death hug.

"Tsunade-sama, you're suffocating him" said Shizune on the side starting to pry Tsunade off of Naruto.

"Sorry, I just got excited," said Tsunade sheepishly. "Look Naruto, the council wants to meet you and I am afraid it is not good news. Jiraiya, Shizune, and I will be there to protect you, but I just can't shake off that they have something planned"

"It's all right obaa-chan, I'll be fine"

"I hope so"

_Later at in the Council Room_

"Naruto, you are hereby exiled from Konoha and stripped of your rank as a ninja"

"WHAT, you can't do that, I am the Hokage you must consult with me first"

"Everyone agreed to this decision, and when it is unanimous, we can overrule the Hokage" replied a council member.

"You can't do that"

"No, obaa-chan, it's okay, I will leave" said Naruto sadly.

All the council members had a grin on their face.

"But, all of you in the Council beware, for I shall return in seven years time to take your life" said Naruto venomously while letting a bit of Kyuubi's chakra flow out of his tenketsus. "Enjoy your life for now."

After saying this, Naruto walked out of the room and was never seen again for seven years.


	2. Betrayal

Exile

Chapter 2

"Tsunade-sama, do you know where I can find Naruto" asked a pink haired girl.

Tsunade started to tear up when she heard the mention of Naruto.

"He left" she replied.

"On a mission? So when is he coming back?"

"I don't know" she said looking down.

"What do you mean, where is he?" Sakura said practically yelling.

"He left the village an hour ago. He was fed up with the Council and left."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"There was nothing I could do, and it was all because of the damn Uchiha." Tsunade said getting angrier by the minute.

"Sasuke-kun, what did he do?"

"The council exiled Naruto because they said he harmed their precious Uchiha."

Sakura was horrified; she felt the same way against Naruto when she saw him.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has runaway from the village and is headed east" exclaimed an ANBU that teleported into the room.

As soon as Sakura head this, she ran out of the room heading towards the direction Sasuke escaped in.

"No Sakura, come back" cried Tsunade. "Dammit! Gather all available ANBU and go after the Uchiha" she ordered the ANBU next to her.

"Hai," the ANBU replied as he disappeared.

_Ten Minutes Later in the Forest_

"Sasuke-kun, wait up, where are you going" cried Sakura as she noticed a figure up ahead.

"Go away Sakura, I need power to defeat my brother and only Orochimaru can provide it."

"But…" replied Sakura as she caught up to Sasuke, "come back to Konoha, I love you Sasuke-kun"

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke as he hit Sakura in the gut, "You're just a damn fan girl like the rest, weak and useless."

Sakura was speechless. Her own Sasuke-kun who she loved more than anyone just hit her and called her worthless. It broke her heart.

"Why, all I ever did was love you"

"Worthless trash" Sasuke yelled. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" he yelled launching a huge fireball at Sakura.

The fireball hit her dead center and knocked her into a tree.

Her last thought before she lost conscious "I am like Sasuke, hurting the one he loves. I am no better than him"

I know this chapter is short, but I will have the next one up soon.

I might do a Naru/Saku pairing, but I am not sure yet

Plz Review and give comments


	3. Sakura's Feelings

Chapter 3 of Exiled

"Uggh, where am I?" asked a dazed Sakura.

"You're in a hospital Sakura. You were injured by your precious Sasuke-kun." replied Tsunade.

"Sasuke?"

"Already dropped the –kun, eh? I guess it's good for you. It is time for you to move on."

Sakura is silent and just looks at her bed sheet.

"Tsunade-sama, where is Naruto-kun?"

"It's Naruto-kun now eh?"

"Umm" Sakura sounded as a blush formed on her face.

"Naruto has something he needs to do and probably won't return in another seven years"

"That long!" cried out Sakura.

"Yes, look Sakura, you are healed and I think you should go back home."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." replied Sakura.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Sakura is walking down the road and passes by Ichiraku Ramen. As she sees the ramen restaurant, she thinks of Naruto.

_Why am I thinking about him. He is just a dropout. But he's my dropout. Wait! What am I saying._

**_You love him. _**(inner Sakura)

_Who are you and what are you doing in my head._

_**I am your inner self. Inner selves are a bloodline of the Harunos.**_

_I never heard mom talk about it._

_**Anyways, you love that blonde idiot.**_

_I do not like Naruto-kun and he is not an idiot_ as a blush formed on her face.

_**Sure, I am part of your mind, I know what you think.**_

_Why you!_

I know this is a short chapter, but I will get the next one later today.

People help! I need some more ideas.

I'm going to do a pairing vote.

Send in a character, and that will be counted as a vote.

Also I know I'm building up with a Naru/Saku, but I could just pair up Naruto with someone else before she confesses. Or I could do a harem.

Give me ideas


End file.
